The “That does not look like Christmas” Fight
by Bored2Deth
Summary: For the Modmas Christmas writing contest and because I want to see how many words this is. The Chocolate sisters, Milk Chocolate Fairy and dark chocolateangel, fight about christmas colors. Written by Milk Chocolate Fairy


The "That does not look like Christmas" Fight

The Chocolate household in Towns on this fine December day was oddly enough quiet. This house was the home of two sisters, Milk_Chocolate_Fairy and dark_chocolateangel. Usually, the house was usually filled with fighting and disagreements, usually about a certain Role Play plot that for the sake of its creator dark_chocolateangel is not going to be named. If it wasn't arguments over Roleplays, it was random discussions about weapons, items, an occasional NPC, videogames (which Dark was refusing to talk about lately due to her favorite character's death on a game) or any other random thing that they decided to come up with.

But today, the house was quiet. Both sisters were home since Dark's car (Fairy had never bothered to get one) was parked outside and the lights were on in the house. And while many of their neighbors were thankful for the nice quiet, it was also rather unnerving. And so when Dark's familiar voice rang out from the house, signaling one the usual Chocolate sister arguments, a sigh of annoyance and relief could be heard around the small neighborhood and all was normal again.

In the house, the two had been discussing what many other Gaians were discussing as well, Christmas and what to wear for the holidays. It had started out simple, checking out Marketplace online and coming up with possibilities on tektek, and Fairy pleading with Dark to borrow items that her sister wasn't using for her own outfit that Fairy herself couldn't afford.

It was after all the shopping, trading of items and gold, and adding last touches to their holiday looks that the argument had started. They had changed in their respective rooms before coming out to see what the other had come up with. Dark looked every bit Christmas, even going as far to have Vanessa change her eyes red, but refusing to change her hair color for the occasion. The Let it Snow was drifting softly in small flakes from where all the Gaia weather items seem to come from, and her Plasma Gear wings were lit up neon red and occasionally melting snowflakes that dared to land on them, while the rest of the outfit was made of different red and green items. The Whip of Fire seemed a bit out of place, but much like Fairy, Dark thought a weapon of some sort was necessary for any outfit. All in all, she looked very Christmas-y.

Fairy, on the other hand, as Dark was soon to point out, didn't seem to know the meaning of Christmas colors.

"That does not look like Christmas." The dark haired sister had stated, giving the other a blank look. And to most, this was a true statement.

After having pleaded with Dark to let her borrow her Jack's Auto-Hack, a Titan's Legacy, and about 30k plus an already borrowed Captain Ara's Nest Egg, she had not said anything else about what she was planning. Upon her head was Ara's Tricorne in its black, gold and red glory, with a Data Corruption glitch running behind her in bright neon green. Her St. Baldur's uniform shirt was nicely straightened, while novaFlare pants and shoes made up the rest of the outfit, while she held the Live Giving Scepter in her hand. Green eyes blinked, giving her newly red eyed sister a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Fairy asked, leaning on her Scepter in a slightly bored manner.

"I'm saying, that is about the least Christmas looking outfit I've seen in my four years of being a Gaian." Dark said simply, raising an eyebrow at her sister, who was frowning.

"Why do you say that? Just cause its not red and green like yours?" Fairy asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"No, because you have a bunch of unnecessary colors added in with it is all." Dark said, mirroring the look her sister was now wearing. Fairy took a taunting step forward.

"Oh really?" She asked, smirking at her sister. Oh how Fairy loved to fight. It was because she usually won, because, of course, warped logic won out over everything and anything her logical sister came up with. "What then, dear sister, is out of place?"

"Its too red, for one thing." Dark pointed out "Not enough of a balance between the colors."

"The red," Fairy said in an its-so-obvious sort of tone "Is for when General George Washington sailed across the Delaware on Christmas Eve during the Revolutionary War to earn America the win it needed to separate from Britain in the future, and represents the blood they lost from lack of supplies from the trip over." She concluded with a smile.

"O-kay…." Dark said, silently questioning her sister's sanity like she did on a regular basis, then pushing it aside for later thought as usual "What about all the black then?" She said, gesturing to the black of her sister's hat, pants, and shoes.

Fairy gave this one a little thought, then replied "The black represents the Gothic community, because they need Christmas too." She said slowly "It also represents the night sky, because the snow always looks so pretty coming down from something so sinister looking."

Frowning at the fact that the last part of her sister's reply seemed to make some sense, she asked "What about the gold? That's more of an autumn color then it is a Christmas." In reply, she got a look from her sister that was pretty much asking silently if she was an idiot.

"Obviously the gold represents Gold that is going to be spent on presents, duh." The brown haired girl said shaking her head as if in shame that the person standing across from her was her sister. At this, Dark glared.

"Fine then, what about the scepter? The green doesn't even match the glitch's green, and the jewels stand out terribly." Obviously, Dark was running out of insults about her sister's choice in outfit, and this was turning out to be one of their shorter fights.

To this, Fairy gave a very simple, if not thought out reply. "I have this Life Giving Scepter because without life, we would not even have Christmas, and therefore without life we wouldn't be arguing about my outfit or anything else for the matter, and I wouldn't have you for a sister." She finished sweetly, earning an eye roll of defeat from the other across the room.

"You're an idiot." Dark said, pretty much ending the fight then and there.

"I know, but I'm you're idiot." She said walking over and setting her forehead on Dark's "And I win."

"Shut up."


End file.
